Full Moon
by Samantha Lynne
Summary: A continuance of Renesmee's story as she matures and experiences life and love.


Chapter 1

"Nessie wake up", a crooning voice echoed in my dreams. "Stop saying that" I murmured back to the voice. "Ness! Wake up!" the angel voice repeated louder this time. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, and then I was being shaken awake, my teeth rattling. I opened my eyes and stared into the impossibly beautiful face of my aunt Alice. She smiled when she noticed my consciousness. Her teeth glittered behind her lips. I smiled sleepily. "Your outfit is hanging on your closet door and you need to take a shower." She demanded. I groaned and she laughed. My aunt Alice never lets me wear anything twice, and insists on picking my clothes out herself. I didn't mind as much as other teenagers would though, they didn't know Alice. She has an uncanny gift for getting what she wants and it was useless fighting against it. I rolled my eyes at her. "Go! Your going to be late for school." She said. I scowled and rolled out of the bed, yawning.

My shower was scalding hot, and I drew a face on the mirror through the steam. I toweled my hair dry, and then shook it to make it curly. I looked over my outfit for today, a white shirt with ruffled chiffon down the middle, skinny jeans with red wedges. I blew out noisily through my lips while examining the lace on the shirt. I rolled my eyes, Alice always went slightly over the top.

It wasn't shortly after I finished dressing when I felt a pull in my subconscious towards the door. Following it, I grabbed my bag and walked in the direction of the force. The front door shut with a muted thud behind me. Picking up a run, my bag bouncing on my hip precariously, I sprinted down the forest trail until I could see the Cullen's main house nestled nicely in the woods near the highway. It's glossy glass mirroring the scenery around it. The river behind the house gurgled angrily with an oncoming storm threatening to arise. I stopped at the bank, took five steps back, and threw myself over the river, landing ungracefully on the other side. Wedges were not the best jumping shoes.

I picked up a run again, the force growing with every yard that flew underneath me. I could feel the strength in my legs, pushing me forward. The speed would be almost invisible to a human, their sensitive eyes wouldn't be able to grasp my singular form as I darted past trees, gaining speed. My hair whipped behind me, making sharp cracks in the silence. I slowed my pace when I was near the back door of the house. My breathing slowed, my heartbeat thrumming like a hummingbird's wings. My cheeks were probably flaming red. I opened the glass door, and immediately I could hear the low voices of my family. The wide spacious rooms were a comfort, and I saw my grandmother, Esme. She was truly lovely, and looked like she couldn't possibly be a grandmother. Esme smiled when she saw me coming through the back room, her dimples appeared disarmingly on her cheeks. She came forward to hug me, her arms cool and comforting at the same time. "Nessie, are you excited?" she asked, her voice like bells ringing. I smiled, I could not keep from containing it. "Surprisingly yes." I replied. Today was the first day of my Junior year. I was attending Clear Creek High school in Hoquiam. I wasn't allowed to attend Forks High school, my parents were worried that, with me resembling them so much, questions would be asked and rumors would start.

"Don't hog her!" I heard my aunt Rosalie say teasingly to Esme. Rosalie was impossibly gorgeous, with waste-long honey colored hair, and a face a model would kill for. Rosalie strided forward with purpose, her expression affectionate. "Nessie, you look so beautiful." She crooned. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waste. She clutched me closely, and I inhaled her rose-and-lilac scent. Again, I felt the pull towards the front door, as if gravity wanted me to move there. I pushed it out of my mind for the moment. "You're going to love high school. I would be more enthusiastic but I've gone to high school too many times to like it anymore." She grimaced and I laughed. Rosalie was almost one hundred years old. I could only imagine how many times she had graduated from high school. She released me and wrinkled her nose. "He's here." She said her voice reluctant. I knew exactly who she was talking about, and I smiled.

My aunt Alice came through the living room that moment, and appraised me. Jasper, one of my uncles drifted in behind her, his eyes never really leaving her graceful figure. He looked my way for a split second, and then smiled. "Good luck" he said quietly. "Thanks" I beamed. Alice danced her way over to me, and started messing with my hair. I flicked her hands away, and started walking to the door. "Wait!" Alice said. I turned to face her in half a second, a quizzical look on my face. Alice's expression was blank. She must be trying to see in the future, I thought. Alice was very special; she had enhanced abilities that foretold the future. Alice scowled, and I noticed Jasper become tense in the corner of my eye. What emotions must he be feeling coming off of Alice? I asked myself. Jasper, is also special. He is an empath, able to manipulate people's emotions. Suddenly, Alice smiled and looked towards the back door. I saw Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper turn to look as well. I could see through the glass wall four lithe figures leaping gracefully over the large river. One of those figures had long silky tresses flowing behind her like waves. I smiled widely as they approached. My father and my mother entered the house then. My mother's eyes never left my face, and I ran into her arms. My father was right behind her, his smooth face split into a smile, his teeth glittering. He put an arm around me and I leaned into his embrace. I turned my face back to my mother's. Reaching my arm out, I placed my warm palm against her icy cheek. _Why are you back so soon?_ I asked her in my abnormal way. My thoughts trailed through my fingertips, and into my mother's mind. No one seemed to have a name for my ability. My mother's eyes went blank for a moment as she 'saw' what I asked, then smiled widely. "I wanted to be here for your first day." She responded. I smiled back tentatively.

My parent's had gone away to Isle Esme for a short second honeymoon. I was worried that they wouldn't be here to see me off. "We weren't going to miss it for anything." My father said, reading my thoughts. That was his ability. Suddenly, his head jerked to the right, towards the door. "Jacob is getting impatient." He murmured a little stiffly. My father didn't like it when Jacob couldn't keep his thoughts relatively edited. I grinned crookedly, pulling away from my mother and pulling my bag up to my shoulder. "Bye" I said, before giving my dad a hug. "Do we get hugs?" Carlisle, my grandfather, asked. I laughed and darted to his side grasping him in a tight hug. He patted my forehead, and then released me to Emmett, my other uncle. Emmett chuckled as I tried with my full strength to squeeze him. "Keep working on that squirt." He laughed. I scowled and placed my hand on his cheek. _Just you wait_. I warned him. He smiled wider. I turned and ran to the door. I put my hand on the door handle, and another wave of the pull hit me. "Bye!" I said breathily as I almost ran out the door. Jogging up the driveway, the pull directing my actions, I finally spotted him. My Jacob. He was leaning against his black gleaming Harley motorcycle; his long muscular body looked menacing compared to the small vehicle. His smile almost split his face, his eyes looking me over, checking that I had not come into any harm since he last saw me –since yesterday to be correct- but it had felt so long ago. His teeth shone white against his russet skin, his eyes bright with happiness. It often amazed me how he looked at me sometimes, as if he was blind, and just opened his eyes for the first time. I stopped running when I reached him.

Our greetings weren't always so anticlimactic; it had just been a very long morning, at least to me. It hurt to be away from Jacob for too long. He handed me a helmet, and I hopped onto the bike behind him, wrapping my arms around his waste. He patted my hand absentmindedly. The bike snarled to life beneath me, and he kicked off, spitting gravel behind us.

The trees blurred as they passed, the speed mesmerizing. I leaned my head against Jacob's back, his skin flaming hot beneath my cheek. I sighed. I felt the motion of his body as he turned his head to look at me curiously for a split second before his eyes trailed back to the road. I smiled and shrugged. He knew me so well, he didn't have to ask what that meant. My mind grew distant as the time passed on. I could have fallen asleep if it weren't for the chill air whipping in my face. Too soon, far too soon Jacob came to a stop. How long had it been? 25 minutes? Hoquiam was almost an hour away. "You were speeding again weren't you?" I said in a stern voice, my eyes narrowing. He smiled and laughed at my expression. "Don't pretend like you didn't like it." He said in a mocking tone. I scowled, but I couldn't hold back the smile. I laughed with him.

It was then that I felt eyes watching me, curious eyes from all the students arriving at the school. It was a small school, about the size of Forks High. I sighed, and then dismounted the bike. I lifted the helmet off, and then shook my hair like a dog. It fell down my shoulders in sunny gold curls. Jacob sighed, and stared at me longingly. That look confused me. I knew Jacob inside and out, like the back of my hand. It was like breathing to be with him, effortless. But I didn't know what that look meant. It was different, new, and I felt my curiosity burning beneath my eyes.

Before I could question Jacob about it, the bell rang, and I took a look behind me. My classmates were all leaving for their first class. I sighed, and handed my helmet to Jake. "I'll be here to pick you up." He said his voice solemn at our parting. I knew how that felt. I could feel it now. I didn't want to leave either. "I thought Alice and Jasper were picking me up? Alice wanted to go shopping." I reminded him. His eyebrows pushed together and he growled softly. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. I hated when he grew angry with my family. I wanted him to pick me up from school. I wanted to spend the afternoon with him; I would if I hadn't already promised Alice that she could use me as a Barbie. Like I said, Alice has a gift to get whatever she wants. Jacob recovered his expression, and stood up from his bike. He spread his arms wide, an invitation. I smiled and hugged him around his waste. He leaned his head against the top of mine. But all too soon, I had to pull away. "I'm going to be late." I whispered. He reluctantly released me, and I threw him a wistful glance. Then, I jogged to my first class, History with .

It seemed as the day progressed all too slowly. I had met one nice person brave enough to approach me and introduce herself. She was a stunning brunette named Lexi, with big brown eyes and long black lashes. I could see quite a few admiring looks from some of the boys aimed in her direction, but Lexi seemed oblivious. We shared two classes, and after our fourth period, we walked slowly to lunch.

I didn't really like human food much, didn't tolerate the flavors. My preferred diet? Blood.

I saw Lexi scanning the cafeteria for the perfect lunch spot. Her eyes calculating and curious. We ended up at a table near the center of the room, at first it was just me and Lexi, but gradually others Lexi knew came to sit with us. There was like a gravitational pull to the girl, people just wanted to be near her. I could understand why, she was bubbly, but not over-doing it, she had an electric smile that she flashed like heat lightening, and her personality was funny and quick-witted. I could see a real friendship brewing soon; she was just too likeable to deny it. We chatted casually, while I met her other friends. First, there was Tom, he and Lexi had been off and on during the summer. It seemed they were off again as he sat the opposite of her. He seemed friendly enough. Then, there was Merideth, a frizzy girl with glasses, and a caring heart. I enjoyed talking with her. Elana, a red-head with a temper as fiery as her hair. I avoided her after she told me I looked like Jessica Simpson, and then said she hated Jessica Simpson. I don't think she liked me much, for reasons I cannot comprehend. Lastly, there were the twins, Adam and Carl, as everyone called them. Two blonde-haired surfer boys – even though there is no beach anywhere near- and they tended to be a little overly-friendly. They were a nice enough group and I enjoyed spending lunch with them.

My last class didn't come soon enough; it was Calculus, my best subject. Math and Algebra came easily to me. My mind was capable of many calculations effortlessly, and it made sense to me. I whizzed through the schoolwork, and sat silently doodling on the edge of my paper. The door to the classroom opened slowly, and a boy around 18 walked in. That shouldn't surprise me, it was a senior class. What did surprise me, was that he was strikingly beautiful, his features angelic, his hair the color of dark chocolate. It was then that I noticed the chair next to me was empty, and the class was full otherwise. The beautiful boy would sit next to me. I tried not to let that thought consume me. But it was there, brewing at the top of my mind. His face, seemingly chisled with stone like a statue of a god. Barely a second had passed since he swept through the door. I counted his steps as he neared closer and closer to me. My breathing sped to dangerous speeds. I could feel my heart beating almost in my throat. I could almost see my pupils dilating with the adrenaline. Three steps had gone by. I slapped my mouth shut, and breathed through my teeth, my jaw locked refusing to open. I tried to inwardly slap myself out of this. What was with me? It was like I had no control of my mind. I was horrified by the fact that I didn't mind that at all. Two more steps had passed. He was almost at the seat next to me. How did the students keep from staring at his beautiful face? An angel's face. How could they ignore such a being? How could a mere human be so beautiful? The beautiful creature caught my gaze, and then a slow smoldering smile stretched across his perfect lips. I nearly choked on air. He seemed to chuckle silently then he slid into his seat. I could feel his body heat radiating in heat waves, making his scent dizzying. His scent was…..sexy. I had never even paired that word with anyone before. I let a laugh escape through my lips, it sounded hysterical. I clamped my mouth shut and forced my eyes to the blackboard, where my teacher was animatedly gesturing with his chunky hands about something mathematical. I tried to make sense of it. I tried to forget his vivid scent on my tongue, the taste of the boy in the air. I tried to forget everything so I could concentrate. "Excuse me miss?" Could a voice like that belong to a mere mortal? Impossible. It was like singing, crooning, a lullaby, all wrapped up in a few syllables. I almost closed my eyes to the sound. Did I dare turn my head? How could I refuse an opportunity not to look at him? He was like a drug, I couldn't resist. I didn't have that willpower in me. I didn't _want_ to have the willpower in me. I breathed in once deeply, his scent was lavishing, it made my mouth moist. I tried to compose my face. Turning towards the angel, I looked at him with what I hoped was a quizzical face. _Oh god_, I thought. I sighed and rested my hand gracefully under my chin, unaware of my actions. He watched my movements with curiosity. My mind raced with that idea. My eyes lingered over his face, his prominent chin, his cheekbones, his eyebrows, his eyes…… His eyes startled me for a moment. They seemed almost purple. How odd. Could there be an eye color like that? Maybe he wears contacts, I thought to myself. I could feel my eyebrows push together at the question. Three seconds had passed. "Yes?" I finally managed to answer his question in a whisper, trying not to attract attention from the teacher. He smiled his teeth very white beneath his pink lips. I breathed quickly, taking in his aroma –sea salt, ocean breeze, and grass-. I was intoxicated. How could I possibly be feeling like this to a person I just met? I didn't know him, but my mind was screaming, _who cares?_ "May I borrow a pencil?" the godly voice asked. I stared at his lips while he spoke. I liked the way they hugged his teeth when he pronounced the 'p' sound. I imagined those lips around mine and I gasped silently. What was I thinking? I had never felt those feelings before. He let out a low laugh, and his breath blew in my face, cool and delicious. My mind was dizzying; I knew I would loose it then. "Miss Cullen?" My head snapped to the board, my teacher was staring at me with irritation clear on his face. Other students were watching me curiously as well. I felt my cheeks flame hot. "The answer is x=3" an almost inaudible voice rang from next to me. I twitched my head in its direction, but refrained from turning completely. "Miss Cullen?" my teacher repeated heatedly. "X=3?" I responded, not particularly sure that this was the correct answer. The teacher narrowed his eyes, but said no more, turning back to the blackboard. I exhaled, not realizing that I was holding my breath. I then diverted my eyes to the boy next to me. He no longer looked in my direction, instead, his hand swept gracefully over his paper. I felt a rush of heat sweep over my body. I was fiercely upset that someone had given him a pencil and it wasn't me. I wanted him to be writing beautiful letters using _my_ pencil. I shook my head, where was this coming from? I asked myself.

The rest of that period was the highlight of my day. I stole glances throughout the class, watching his brow furrow when he couldn't figure out a problem, me wanting to whisper the answer as he did for me. But I didn't speak to the god-like creature again today. And that made me sad; I wanted an excuse to hear his voice. I wondered silently what his voice would sound like saying _my_ name. The bell rang, startling me. I jumped in my seat. He looked over then, a slow smile torturing me as it spread across his sweet beautiful lips. "Bye." He said breathily while grabbing his materials and stuffing them into his bag. I was glued to my seat as I watched him stride through the classroom and out the door. I studied his every move, obsessive. This wasn't healthy. I wasn't healthy. He was dangerous to me. _I_ was dangerous to _him_. If I didn't watch myself, I would become his personal stalker. I couldn't be near him anymore. It occurred to me that I wasn't once today attracted to his wonderfully human scent in a way that would make me a predator. My mouth didn't water at the sound of his blood and thudding heart; however it did water for other reasons. "Miss Cullen, do you plan on being locked in or will you do me a favor and leave?" My teacher asked me bitterly. I scowled, and then composed my features. "Of course , I'll leave now." I said wistfully as if that were the worst thing. I watched in humor as his face became nervous. I wondered idly what he could be nervous about? Maybe the fact that I could incapacitate him in 3.2 seconds and drain his body of blood in 15? Oh, he would have a heart attack if he knew that. I smiled at the secret information, and skipped out the door.

I walked to the car circle with a huge smile on my face, I tried to remove it, but it was resistant. My consciousness was distant as I lingered over the details of the last half-hour. It was a while before I was aware of someone calling my name. I looked around, wondering half-crazed that it was the boy in my calculus class. I should have known better. Alice was striding out of her canary yellow porche, an irritated look on her face, hands on her hips and frowning. I smiled apologetically and walked to her. "What's with you?" she asked frustrated. I knew what she was thinking. She was frustrated because she couldn't see what had made me so out of the loop. She couldn't see my future very well, because to her, my future was 'fuzzy'. She growled. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waste and we walked to her car.

We were almost 10 feet away from her car when I smelled him. Jacob's woodsy scent was impossible to miss. He also had the stinging scent of a werewolf that I had grown accustomed to. "Jacob's here?" I asked surprised. Vampires and werewolves didn't hang out willingly, at least not most of them. What was he doing in Alice's car? "Yeah, he was upset about not being with you this afternoon, so he came _begging_ to let him come with me. How long do you think he lasts shopping with us?" she smirked. I rolled my eyes. I wondered why I didn't feel thrilled for him to come. What had changed? I jumped at every chance to be with him, what was wrong now? I was disturbed by these questions, and even more disturbed about not knowing the answers to them. My eyebrows pulled together as I opened the door. Jacob was sitting in the backseat, his legs pulled up on the small seat. "Nessie." He said in his awestruck voice. I smiled, sad that the smile didn't touch my eyes. _Snap out of this!_ My mind yelled. I shook my head, as if to clear it. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked as my mood finally caught up with him. His fists clenched menacingly. I sighed and looked at him in the rear-view mirror. "I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine. I was depressed, as if the sun set and faded away into nothing. Jacob frowned, he knew I was lying. He would have pressed for more, I'm sure of it, but he couldn't resist giving me what I wanted, and what I wanted was for him to drop the issue. This boy wasn't something I wanted to talk to Jacob about, not until I could understand these feelings myself.

I opened the door to the main Cullen house and walked in with five shopping bags on each hand. I dropped them on the glass table in the center of the room and then draped myself on the couch. I was exhausted. Alice had made me try on almost everything in several stores, insisting I do a runway walk for each. I couldn't feel my feet. I unstrapped the cherry red wedges and let them drop to the floor with a thump. It was then that I heard a whisper of wind, the faintest sound of a shuffle of jeans rubbing against each other. I smelled honey-lilac-and sun and I smiled. "Dad?" I called out. He was there in an instant. "Nessie." He said, lifting his hand to cradle my face. I reached for his hand and held it there. _Where's mom?_ I asked in my mind, knowing that he would hear me. "Bella?" he said in a voice no louder than casual speaking. I sat up expectantly and smiled when I saw her. Her beautiful face brightened as she walked to me. Her long brown hair flowed behind her like waves rippling across a pond. Her strawberry scent was overpowering and blocked out every other scent. She sat on the couch next to me and we embraced. I rested my head in the nook beneath her chin. She patted my head. "How was the shopping?" she asked, her voice ringing like bells. I lay across the couch, my head in her lap. She stroked my forehead with her cool fingertips. She traced patterns across my skin, occasionally pulling her fingers through my thick wild hair. I reached for her face, and she lowered her head down for me. When my skin met contact with her's, I let my thoughts and memories flow into her mind. I was going through the entire shopping experience with a bored tone to the memories. My mom held her lips together, as if trying not to smile, and my dad chuckled softly, 'seeing' my thoughts as my mother was. Alice came in that moment, dragging Jacob along whom, in turn, was holding several large shopping bags. "Set them there." She commanded without glancing back. Jasper came out of nowhere, and he and Alice touched hands, their fingertips interlocked, staring into each other's eyes. I looked away; it was too private to watch.

"Alice, did you torture my daughter?" my dad teased, a smirk playing on his face. "Torture? I gave her the holy grail as much as you know!" she replied. My mom grinned. "Can I see something you bought?" she asked. I knew she didn't really care, she was just pacifying Alice. Alice grinned, not being fooled, but taking the chance she got. Alice went to the first bag and pulled out a silky dress that I distinctly remembered being tight fitted, and honestly kind of racy. But Alice insisted on buying the scant little dress crooning magic words like "elegant" and "ravishing" before I eventually caved. My dad looked at the dress with a grim expression. His mouth in a straight line. Alice frowned in his direction, probably telling him off in her mind. My mom cleared her throat. "Isn't that a bit revealing for her?" she said in a quiet voice. I sighed dropped my hand from her cheek. I stared at the ceiling. I would let them argue their views; Alice would probably win, again. "It's perfect, and she's almost seventeen anyway." She said dismissively. "Shes almost seventeen _physically_, Alice." My dad growled back. "She's only 7 years old! Can't we wait until she like….30 to start wearing _those_?" he said. "Oh please Edward, she has the mind of a 30 year old, so don't try to pull the young argument." Alice retorted. I sighed again, I was used to this. It was amusing sometimes, but I just ignored it mostly. "Put it on Ness." Alice said in a smug voice. I stared at the lacy piece of fabric and raised my eyebrows at her. I remembered trying it on in the store. The dress curved around my body delicately, the material thin and breezy. I remembered Alice's excited expression, and Jacob's unfathomable one. I remembered he gasped when he saw me in it, and then that expression he had when he dropped me off appeared on his face. I heard a hiss and then a growl, which pulled me out of my memories. I looked over and I saw my dad in a hunting crouch, and Jacob in a defensive pose. I sat up, my eyes wide. "Outside Jacob." Edward said between his teeth. I got up, but my mom's hand grasped my wrist and refused to let me follow. I tugged my hand, I wanted to follow them. I needed to follow them. My dad can't hurt Jacob. Hurting Jacob would hurt me. "Mom!" I pleaded. She shook her head in refusal. Edward's eyes never left Jacob's. My dad suddenly snarled loudly at something Jacob was thinking. Suddenly I heard footsteps descending the stairs. Carlisle approached the gathering with a concerned face, and Emmett on his heels. Of course Carlisle would come, he was the peacemaker, the heart that kept this family beating. Emmett grinned in expectation. Emmett loved any excuse to fight. I saw his hands turn in to fists, then twitch. Carlisle walked between Edward and Jacob, putting a hand on each other's chests. "What's going on here?" he asked politely. Edward tilted his head arrogantly up, "I need to talk to Jacob, outside." He said slowly, trying very hard to sound civil. Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Fine." He said, and followed Edward out. Carlisle and Emmett followed, I assumed so no one would get hurt. Jacob looked back at me apologetically before he shut the door. I stared at him in confusion. "Mom!" I yelled again, trying unsuccessfully to squirm from her grip. I can't let them hurt each other. "He'll be fine." She said, soothingly. I shook my head, my curls bouncing. I looked over to Alice, she looked pained, and then she relaxed. She could finally 'see' now that Jacob was far enough away. I could hear loud whispering coming from my father. "How dare you think about her that way!" he said through his teeth, his voice coming out in snarls. Someone hushed him in quiet tones, probably Carlisle. I couldn't make out the soft tones for a few minutes. They didn't want to be overheard. "Edward, she's getting older, it's only natural that….." someone said, his voice trailing off. "It's not natural! I won't allow it!" I heard my father say. I couldn't hear anything else after that. I was upset, disturbed, and anxious. Alice rolled her eyes in their direction, gathered the shopping bags, and disappeared towards my Mom's little cottage to stow them away in my monstrous closet. I lay on top of my mom's lap, curling up in a ball, letting my anxiety overrule any other emotion. My mom dragged her fingers through my hair, gently humming some tune. The door opened again, and I sighed in relief to see my family come in unscathed. I knew that my mother trusted them not to fight, but I couldn't afford to be optimistic. My eyes found Jacob's and again, I smiled in relief. The motion felt off, as if my smiles weren't meant for him anymore. They were meant for a certain boy in my class. No, that wasn't right. Jacob has always been mine; I knew that from the very beginning. How could I let some boy question my attachment to Jacob? My dad cocked his head to the side, and looked at me questioningly. "What was that?" he said, his voice more than curious, demanding. I tried not to…I really did…but there it was, his face. I didn't want my dad to see him, I tried not to think about him, but his face was too beautiful not to think about. My dad's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "Who was that Renesmee?" he asked, his voice rising. _Get out of my head_. I thought. He shook his head and his eyes bore into mine. He wanted answers, and now. "Renesmee." He said, his jaw locking on the last syllable. _Please?_ I begged. "It's not like I can turn it off, now answer me. Who was that?" he said. "Who was what?" Jacob asked, his voice quiet, but burning curious. "It's no one. Please, just get out of my head." I begged quietly, my voice minute. "Edward." My mom said after she looked at my pained face. "I can't not listen when she's practically screaming about him." He muttered, wanting to comply with my mom, but not wanting to not know what I was thinking. "About who?" Jacob gritted his teeth and folded his arms across his massive chest. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, and I stared defiantly back. Suddenly, a sweeping motion of lethargy swept through my body, my eyes drooped, and I noticed how tired I was. Jasper must be toying with my emotions again. I sighed, but rolled with it, I closed my eyes. "Bella…" I heard my dad say reproachfully. "Please don't block her." He tried unsuccessfully with my mother, who I could only assume was blocking her and my thoughts from my father. I pressed a fingertip to my mother's cold skin, thanking her for her donated privacy. She patted my shoulder reassuringly, I could hear my dad become impatient. I stopped listening to the conversation, their voices blurred out of my thoughts. In my mind, I could see him, his perfect face too unbearable to look at, too unbearable not to look at. He was my personal God. His face was crystal clear in my mind, I smiled. "What's she smiling about?" I heard someone grumble, Jacob? But I didn't listen, I was looking at an angel, and I wasn't going to pass that up.

I don't really remember what I dreamed about when I woke up- in my own bed and I had no idea how I got there- but I do remember that it was pleasant. Why else would I have woken up smiling? I looked out my window, surprised to see the sun setting behind the thick canopy of trees. "It's going to storm soon." I heard a voice to my left say. I jumped, twirling off my bed and into a hunting crouch in less than a second. I sighed in relief when I made out Jacob's face, and then glowered in annoyance. "What are you doing in my room Jake?" I asked angrily. I sighed again, and dropped my anger when I noticed the pained look on his face. I couldn't stay mad at him for long, it hurt. "Your mom asked me too." He said simply, shrugging his huge shoulders"Wanna hunt before it rains?" he asked, his tone light and questioning. I looked into his eyes, and I saw the competitive fire in them. We always made it into a game. Usually I won, killing the largest prey, but I suspected that he always managed to get the second largest prey on purpose. I didn't push the subject at the moment, my thirst overpowering any competitiveness. It had been almost a week since I had fed. Full vampires could last weeks without feeding, but being a hybrid; my feeding demands were more frequent.

"Yeah, might as well." I said. I pulled on my running shoes beneath my bed, and grabbing a jacket. Alice gave me hell when I got my clothes bloody. Tying my hair back, I smiled in his direction, and he chuckled. "Thirsty Ness?" he teased. I bared my teeth at him in response. He laughed louder, his body shaking with the movement. I shut the door to my Mom's cottage with Jacob trailing on my heels. "Who else is hunting tonight?" I asked. "Um, just you and me I think, I'm not sure if anyone from my pack is joining me." He responded. "Where are Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah anyway? I haven't seen them it feels like in forever." I questioned. He drew a quick breath, as if his answer wasn't going to be pleasant. "Well, Quil is always with Clair, she turned 10 a couple of weeks ago. Embry and me have been pretty busy with some other…arrangements. Um…Seth is busy in school; I wouldn't let him drop out. And you know how Leah is." His voice dropped near the end of his sentence. Of course I knew how Leah was. She didn't like me at all; I think it was stronger than dislike even though Jacob denies it ferociously. "I miss them Jake. When can I see them?" I asked in a small voice. I felt like our friendship was distancing his pack apart. I hated that thought. "I can have them here now if you want." He said quickly, wanting desperately to give me my every whim. I shook my head. "No, their probably busy or something." I said. I bent down to tie my shoelaces tighter, and I could hear Jacob's footsteps as he walked deeper into the trees to change. I felt a shimmer in the air, and then I heard paw steps. A giant russet wolf stride toward me, his shoulders stood taller than my head. He grinned cockily down at me. His jaws parted, and he let his tongue droop out the side, a wolfy grin. I giggled and sped off to the North.

I relished the warp speed I was now accelerating in. My feet left indents in the soil as I raced with Jacob through the forest, not having a main destination to go. My hair streaked behind me in a golden blur, I eyed Jacob next to me, his breath coming in steady gasps. I grinned and swerved to the left, leaving him in my dust. I extended my stride and looked back. Jacob had slowed, and was watching the forest with a protective gaze. Did he hear something I did not? Could he see something I couldn't? I doubted that very much, so I looked around curiously as well.

It was then when I felt the barest hint of a changing atmosphere. I felt the vibrations in the earth as a large peal of thunder shook the ground. I smiled, the elk would be extra wary, more of a hunt. Jacob grinned mockingly, and I smiled back, a competitive smile. We each took off after a small herd of elk. Their large thudding hearts made my mouth water and my mind focus. I relaxed my mind, letting my extra senses range out. I could hear their breathing accelerate as they heard Jacob's paw steps come nearer and nearer to them. They could smell him now. I also heard something that was not elk. A fluttering heart, as fast as mine and Jacob's. I thought Jacob didn't call for his pack? Then I caught a scent of ocean breeze. The scent was familiar in a way, but also unrecognizable. My eyes strained through the trees, searching for this unknown predator. I looked over, but Jacob's eyes were only for the elk. Could he not hear this intruder? Could he not smell him? My body tensed as I spotted a shadowy figure hidden behind the trees. His stance menacing, his head in the direction of Jacob.

I didn't think about it, I just ran. The velocity of my rapid pace was incredible. My adrenaline pumping through my veins added to my senses. I felt a rage I had never experienced before consume my focus. I could only see the hunter examining his prey…Jacob. The figure dropped into a hunting crouch, and then sprang. Jacob's head finally snapped up in the direction of the hunter. I could see his eyes widen for a moment, but it didn't look like he would have time to scream. I slammed into the hunter, my arms reaching for his neck, his face, anything that I could grasp with my granite hands and daggers for nails. Vibrations ripped through my chest in the presence of vicious growls. I could feel my teeth part, reaching for skin, anything to get purchase on. It had been a sixteenth of a second since I had first sprang at the hunter. We hit the ground hard with a deafening crack in a tangle of bodies, his arms tight around my back, squeezing me. I could feel the blood rise to my face in reaction. I couldn't breathe. I didn't let that stop me from finally sinking my teeth into his neck. Blood rushed into my mouth, sour blood. It scorched my tongue, it burned my throat. I sputtered what I could out of my mouth and coughed. I felt hands close around my throat, and my oxygen cut off. I clawed recklessly now, my nails trying desperately to pry his fingers from my precious air. Spots covered my eyes, my fingers dropped from his grip. I heard a gasp, and then the hands released me. I choked to life, raking in gasps, restoring my dwindled air supply. I no longer felt the body weight over mine. I no longer felt the scorching heat against my chest. I tried to look around, but the spots had not vanished completely yet. I could feel my chest rise and fall dramatically, claiming the oxygen as mine again. It was almost five minutes before I heard growls rip around me in a shaking-cover-your-ears bass. Cool hands pressed to my forehead, and I opened my eyes. Carlisle was leaning over my limp body, his expression collected, but a bare hint of worry shone through his eyes. I could see properly now. My mother hovered over me, her expression almost hysterical. The growls grew louder. I leaned forward, my mother tried to push me back down, but I refused to be babied. My chest felt fuller when I sat forward, as if I could breathe easier. I clutched my chest; I could feel my heart pounding away at a rapid pace. Shaking my head, I tried to become vertical. My mom helped me up, her grip icy but unrelenting. I looked around at the fiasco surrounding me. Emmett and Jasper were clutching a boy in their arms, their teeth bared and their stances menacing. They truly looked like vampires then. My father was standing in front of him, his eyes squinting as if he was concentrating very hard. I heard running footsteps approaching, but no one turned their heads, so it must have been someone we knew. Jacob appeared through the trees, his chest bare with black sweatpants on. His expression was wild with worry as he flitted to my side. He wrapped me in a huge hug, but it didn't feel like a hug. It felt like a protective stance, as if shielding me from the hunter. "Let's take her home. She could be in shock." I heard Carlisle say. I felt scorching hands try to steer me in the direction of the house, but I refused to walk. "Should we carry her?" someone asked, I didn't catch who. My eyes were on the hunter, my expression probably uncharacteristically shocked. "She's turning pale. We should get her home." Someone insisted with acid in his voice. The hunter stared at me with wide eyes, probably mimicking mine. "You!" I managed to choke out. I felt six pairs of eyes turn in my direction. The god-like boy from my calculus class looked back at me with so many emotions playing on his face it was hard to tell what he was truly thinking. I could read them though. Shock, shame, defense, more shock, sadness, fear, uncertainty. "You know him?" someone asked. I nodded stupidly, my eyes never leaving his face. His inhuman face.

"Well, who is he?" someone else asked, venom in his voice. "His name is Christian" my dad replied, his tone unrecognizable. I stumbled forward, I could hear footsteps trailing mine, and I could feel Jacob's breath down my neck, scorching it. I felt one hand on my waste, but I ignored it. I was starting to control my breathing now; the gasps were steadying into slower breathing movements. My eyes never left the boy…Christian. It was as if I looked away, this would all become a dream. I couldn't let that happen. "Let him go" I managed to stutter. I heard muted gasps from all directions. Someone hissed. Jasper and Emmett's grip never wavered. I managed to tear my eyes away from Christian, and looked at my father. His face was crumpled in indecision. I felt Jasper and Emmett's gaze on him, as if he were calling the shots. "Dad. Let him go." I said a little louder, my voice steady this time. My dad looked over to Emmett and Jasper, then nodded his head slowly, a defeated expression on his face. "Don't try to run away boy." Emmett said in a dangerous warning. They released his arms, and the boy didn't leave. His eyes never left my face. My eyes didn't leave his. "We need to take her home, she's bruising." Carlisle said in a calm tone. Everyone turned to look at me in astonishment. I couldn't believe it as well. Did vampires bruise? I could feel Jacob's arms start to tremble and shake around my waste. His entire body started to convulse. "Cool yourself Jacob." A new voice said. I whipped around; Seth and Leah were standing in the shade of the trees. Or, Seth was standing; Leah was on all fours in her wolf form behind him. I felt cool hands touch my neck and my cheek. I winced back, my neck was sore. "I'm sorry honey." My mother whispered feverently. "What's wrong?" I said in a worried tone to her. Her face was devastated, and horrified. Carlisle walked forward, and leant down to examine my neck with a professional gaze. "I've never seen a vampire bruise before. I suppose she does have human weaknesses. He must have had a very strong grip." Carlisle murmured to himself it sounded like. Growls shook the air around me, aimed in the direction of Christian. The scorching hands left my waste, and I turned to watch as Seth was pulling a convulsing Jacob away from me. Jacob's face was contorted in rage, his eyes lit on fire. His figure started to blur, but then came back into focus as he breathed heavily out through his nostrils. "Control it." I heard Seth whisper in his ear. Jacob closed his eyes, and breathed deeply again. His body stopped shaking, but his hands still trembled and were curled into fists. He opened his eyes, and then walked back towards me, his gaze deliberately not in the direction of Christian. I was worried; I had never seen Jacob loose control like this before. I reached up and put a steadying hand on his neck, soothing. I turned my gaze back to Christian. "Come with us." My father said to him, his voice giving no other choice. Christian's eyes had not once left me. He blinked suddenly, and looked around. His eyes widened in alarm, as if he just noticed everyone around him. He nodded solemnly, and he started walking behind my dad. Jasper and Emmett were right behind him, making sure he wasn't going to make a run for it.

Back at the main house, Carlisle was in the dining room with me, treating my very rare wounds. Rosalie was hovering behind me, occasionally hissing profanities aimed at Christian. Rosalie had always been very protective of me since I was born. "How could you let him touch her!" she asked Jacob for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. I looked over at Jacob; his expression was that as if someone died. "I know, I'm more sorry than you'll ever know." He said morosely. His head hung, his hair covering some of his face. His arms crossed over his massive chest, his fists curled into balls. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but Carlisle was still examining me. Esme came in from the 'interrogation room' where my father, Jasper, and Emmett were questioning Christian. "How is she?" she asked quietly, her voice concerned. "She's fine. I'm just curious about the bruises. I have never seen our kind bruise before." He replied in a whisper. "I'm not your kind." I reproached him. He sighed and looked me in the eye. "Neither is Christian."


End file.
